As told by Jack
by Mr. Depp's Personal Assistant
Summary: [Tale II Up and running!] Ever wonder how Jack started on his way to piracy? Want to know his past? Well, read this story.
1. Tale I

[Small note:]

Well, I didn't think I was going to post this up. Oh well, what could it hurt? It sucks, but send in the reviews anyways. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Just bear with me.

--

I was but a wee lad of seven, that is the first time I laid eyes on me favorite ship. The Black Pearl.

It was me father's ship and I hoped one day it shall be handed down to me one of these days.

Sure enough...I got me wish..

When I was eight, me da' went away on one of his great adventures. Oh, how I loved to hear him talk about his activities when he returned and I longed for the life of my father's.

Well, it so happens...he didn't return to tell me about his fortunes. I was devastated. I always thought he was the strongest man alive, and I still think so to this day. That was when I made me big decision. I shall go and find me pa's Pearl and claim it as me own as he so wished when he was alive. The problem was...I didn't know anything about being a pirate. Sword fighting, cutlasses and the greatest of it all, the rum.

Oh the rum...I had me first drink when I was a lad of thirteen. At first, the taste was...can't believe I am saying this...terrible. The most curt liquid I've ever drank. This soon came to pass and my love for the drink grew.

Everything went by so fast the next couple of years, and I grew more experienced. With pirate skills and life experiences. The day I finally set out for me search was a day I could never forget...

--

"Jack Sparrow. Where have I 'eard that before?" Captain William Turner, Also known as Captain Bill, squinted a bit taking in his sights of the young man before him. "Ah, Now I remember. You be Captain Jack Sparrow's son, eh?"

Young Jack Sparrow, age nineteen, kept his gaze steady at the captain. Without showing it, Jack was really proud his father's reputation exceeded him, even after his death. Proud-ness swelled in his chest, giving him that extra confidence he used to speak to the captain. "Aye that be I. Jack Sparrow, Captain Sparrow's only and eldest child."

The young Captain nodded, inspecting the confident teen in front of him. "Well, now. What can I do fer ye?"

Jack swallowed and sucked his fears. This is it...You can do it...

"I'd like to join yer crew. And one day...I hope to find me father's ship and earn a name for meself."

Bill nodded solemnly, though his eyes showed different. A slight hint of admiration? Jack shook his thoughts and waited for the heavy answer. Bill took his time on answering straight out. He wanted to try Jack's patience. Sure enough, Jack couldn't take it and decided to leave. Before he had the chance, Bill came out with his answer. "Boy, you're in. As long as ye do your keep and follow orders correctly, you're as good as a member in me crew. Meet me at the dock at dawn. No later, or we're leaving without you."

Jack nodded, trying to keep his excitement from showing. He could jump for joy at the moment!

--

Jack woke bright and really, extra early. So early, that by the time Jack reached the dock...no one was there. Except the ship, of course. Jack frowned. Where could everyone be? Weren't they Pirates? Aren't pirates supposed to stay up at odd hours of the morning and be out, I don't know...stealing stuff?

"A little eager, aren't ye?" a voice from behind caught Jack by surprise. Spinning around, Jack spotted Bill standing behind him, staring at his ship. "She isn't the Black Pearl, but I love me ship the same. We've all grown accustomed to what we want, eh? I'd rather have this ship than any other ship in the world..."

Jack didn't quite agree. The only ship for him was the Black Pearl. Ever since he could remember...those black sails...filled with holes. He often wondered how it glided silently upon the ocean's waves so quietly and peaceful.

Bill cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Jack. "Well Jack...Anyone you want to say goodbye to before we leave? Family? Friends? Girl?"

Jack shook his head. "It was just me and me mom when me da' left. After he died...mum just couldn't take it. Some say she died of a broken heart..." Jack was surprised when he spilled his guts to Bill. He'd have to work on keeping more discreet...

Bill just nodded, knowingly. "I got a little one of me own...back with the missus." He paused and an awkward silence set in between them. Bill broke the silence by bringing his hands together. "I suppose you'd like to see the ship, eh?" Jack nodded and Bill showed him up onto deck. Bill thoroughly explained the ship's whereabouts, the crew's room, galley, helm and just about anything else he could remember. Jack memorized this all, and soon enough he was able to find his way around.

With satisfaction, Bill left Jack to the crew to get acquainted.

--

Soon after the ship left the dock, Jack had became acquainted with everyone and seemed to be on good terms. Especially one named, Joshamee Gibbs. He was a slightly older fella', a bit older than the Captain and also the first mate. Jack kinda envied him, but that soon came to pass as they spent the day together.

"So, Jack...What brings you on this Ship? Don't ye have other plans? Like...a navy man or anything?" Gibbs asked Jack one day while scrubbing the deck. Jack frowned, as he stopped his scrubbing. "Not really, Mr. Gibbs...I've always had an eye for piracy. I was born to be a pirate." Gibbs chuckled, as Jack resumed his work.

"Be that as it may, Jack. But glad to have ye aboard." Gibbs walked off as the Captain called him over. Jack wiped his forehead and looked out at the sea. It's calm waves lashing up against the ship made Jack realize what he was doing. what he was really doing. What he was _made_ for.

Standing up, Jack dumped the dirty water overboard. Setting aside the bucket, Jack made his way down to the Galley. He sure was hungry!

--

A few days later consisted of Jack's daily chores around the Ship. He soon expanded his swordsmanship and watched the Captain closely. Soon enough, Jack picked up rogue piraty language and nasty little tricks. He was soon on his way to become a Captain himself! Once he found his father's ship, no...Not his father's anymore...it was his. Once he found **his** Black Pearl...he'd be the most feared in the Caribbean. No, not only the Caribbean, but the _world_! The thought only made Jack strive more, and work harder. Bill noticed a big change of attitude and didn't hesitate to praise Jack. Jack, of course, was pleased. It wasn't long til Jack took the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. Bill was proud of Jack and hoped one day, his son would be the same.

One particular morning, Jack woke up to the sounds of canons in the distance. His eyes shot open and he felt the surge of adrenaline run through his veins. A fight! He was ready and in no time at all, Jack was out there along with the crew, locking swords with men twice his size and actually winning! He spotted Bill at the helm, battling to whom seemed the pirate of the enemy vessel. Jack one day hoped he'd be locked in a battle with another Captain...clawing his way to the trademark name he knew would send shivers down pirate's spines, make the girl's squeal and not be forgotten. Oh, when that day came, Jack knew he'd make his father proud.

Dodging various swings from the opposite crew, Jack made sure he'd be there if Bill needed his help. He cast his glace towards Gibbs, who seemed in battle with the first mate. Mr. Gibbs was a good man, but he had no skill as a swordsman. He almost would've lost that fight if Jack hadn't interfered and shred the opponent to ribbons.

"Well done Jack! I owe ye one!" Gibbs was utterly thankful and Jack nodded, a gleam in his smile. "No problem, just...stay out of trouble, eh?" Gibbs laughed as Jack made his way back to Bill. Seemed now that Bill had everything in control. He had the enemy Captain at his mercy and everyone stopped fighting at once. Bill grinned at his crew and everyone shouted cries of victory.

"Send them ALL to the brig!" Bill shouted over the roar. Jack ran up to Bills, congratulating him. Bill grinned once more, patting Jack on the back. "You didn't do so bad yourself. You'll make one hellava Captain one day, Sparrow. Till that day comes, I'm glad I chose ye on me crew! One of me best decisions yet!" He gave out a hearty laugh and Jack couldn't help but swell with pride.

Many more battles en-sued, seemed to be one after the other and soon Jack earned himself a reputation, not by being a Captain, but a up-growing crew member and his first year too! Quite an impression upon most, including the notorious whores in Tortuga.

But all glory days must come to an end, though Jack was still widely known. He had to say goodbye to those he made friends with, and everyone was heavy-hearted the day of his departure. Gibbs smiled as Jack handed him a flask of rum. "Well, this is it. I say...Best of luck to ye Jack. Tis a fool's errand yer running, but... I have faith in ye." Jack laughed, "Good thing I ain't a fool and it's always good to know ye look up to me so much." Gibbs just chuckled, making room for the Captain to approach Jack.

Bill cleared his throat, a grim look upon his face. A crew member from the back shouted, "No need to look so glum Captain, our cabin boy's growin' up!" Hearty laughs filled the ship as the Captain motioned for silence. Jack turned his grin into one of no expression. He was anxious to get on his way but was also waiting to see what Bill had to say to him. "Jack Sparrow. In all my days I'd never think I'd have his son on me ship and grace us with his presence, charm and well...yourself. For what it's worth...Someday, you'd be greater than I and I hope to see that one day. Don't let me down, Captain Sparrow."

Jack cleared his throat, his eyes shimmered hope and appreciation. Such words were never spoken to him before and he was greatly pleased. He can only nod and walk off the ship, clearly greatful for this experience. Now...Just to get his beloved.

--

It was not but a few years later, Jack celebrated his twenty-third birthday. Much to anyone's amazement, he spent it looking for the Black Pearl. The day he set his gaze upon the ship was the day his life was almost ful-filled. His chest swelled and his breath grew rapid. This was it. The biggest hijack he could ever pull. Was he ready?

~*~

I'll stop there. I didn't plan to keep going after this chapter, sort of leave it. What do you guys think? Should I delete the story or keep going? ^_^;


	2. Tale II

[another small note]

Well, I decided to keep this story up. Thanks to you three who reviewed! I appreciate it, much!

SlashyEstel, The Bonnie Pirate Lass, and Esmeralda Sparrow. Cookies to you!

**Disclaimer: ** In no way do I own Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Nor Jack Sparrow, Barbossa and anything else recognizable. That all belongs to Disney, those lucky bastards… Nah, just kidding. I love you Disney! Can I borrow Jack someday…?

--

"The Black Pearl…" Jack took in the sight, rather breathless. He had quite a hard time breathing for it was about the third time he had settled his sight upon the majestic ship of dark color. He took the time to catch a few gulps of air, before striding towards the ship. His mind wondered on who was captaining his father's ship.

_His _ship.

"'Ey You!" A heavily accented voice interrupted Jack's musings. Pretty annoyed, Jack spun on his heel giving the approaching figure a dirty look. "You 'ave no business here. What do ye want?" The figure, whom Jack realized was a man, asked rather rudely.

Jack cleared his throat, looking up and down the dock. "Is it a crime to enjoy such a beautiful night as this?" He swept his hand towards the area, raising a brow.

"No, I suppose not. But since it's not _nighttime_…What're ye doing here?" The burly man eyed Jack with suspicious air. Jack looked up at the clear sky, noticing the sun for the first time. "Indeed…" he muttered. He turned his attention back to the man, "Ah, but it has to be night somewhere, eh?" he stated simply. "And for me to be enjoying such a day as this, there's no harm done." He placed his hands together before adding, "Really."

"Alrigh'…just don't dwiddle-daddle." With that said and a brief nod, the burly man pushed past Jack and onto the Black Pearl. Jack frowned, clearly disturbed. Was it really such a crime to walk along the dock looking at the ships?

Jack discreetly moved to the Pearl, setting his foot upon the gangplank. Just with his left foot upon the Pearl's plank, he could feel complete control and the best thing of all…

Freedom.

With this gathered courage, he paced up the Pearl with an air of authority. Various crewmembers, faces old and new, curiously stopped their work and gazed at this strange man. Jack took this to no acknowledge, and continued his search for…

Well…He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly. He stopped, mid-stride, looking around. Up at the helm stood the man he was talking with earlier. Next to him stood a well-poised man, hands on the helm staring intently at the small town they were docked at. Jack guessed him as the Captain.

Soon enough, the Captain's eyes swept towards the crew and finally settled on Jack. Jack stood frozen, unsure of what to do. The Captain called down to Jack, "Hey you! What're ye doin' just standin' there! Git back to work!"

The burly man, who stopped talking to the Captain, looked over at Jack sort of surprised. Excusing himself, he stepped down the stairs, and stood in front of Jack. "You again!" he crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side, "What are you doing here exactly?"

Jack frowned, _'Why I'm here to take back my father's ship, that's what!' _Oh, how Jack wished he could say those words. But it didn't seem right. Not now. _'That's right Jack…Wait for the Opportune Moment…' _he urged himself on. He felt a light tapping on his forehead, "Are you deaf, mate?" The man quirked an eyebrow and Jack realized he didn't answer his question. He collected himself quickly, waving his hand, "It's just that, ever since I've set my very eyes upon this ship, I wanted nothing more than to be part of her crew…" He hoped this man would bite the bait. Well, it wasn't entirely false. He _did _want to become part of the crew, in some way. He'd be the captain soon enough.

_'Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black __Pearl__.'_Jack thought smugly. The man right across from him seemed to be immersed in his own thoughts. Jack made to walk away, but the man coiled an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way. "Well, then. Welcome to the Black Pearl. I be Barbossa, first mate of this Great piece of work, and you?"

"Uh, Sparrow. Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "Jack Sparrow, eh? Now, you wouldn't be…son of…" he trailed off as Jack started to nod. "That be me. My pa, rest his soul, was Captain of this vessel, not too long ago." Jack lowered his voice, "Well, I expect we'll be good mates soon enough, would you care to tell me where I'll be staying?"

Barbossa nodded, ushering Jack towards the crew quarters. "I expect you try nothing foolish with the Captain and all, eh?" Barbossa kept his voice under a whisper and Jack nodded. "I want nothing more than to work on the Pearl." He lied through his smiling features. Barbossa nodded with satisfaction, "Good, I wouldn't want to turn ye in or anything…"

--

Jack had spent the day getting accustomed to the fine luxuries of the Pearl. Basically, it was the same tasks he had upon Captain Bill's small ship. The Captain took to no notice of Jack and Jack liked it that way. He would soon be Captain anyways, he couldn't get attached to the Captain. No… the one who he made good mates was with Barbossa. Barbossa told Jack the ropes around the place, and compared to Bill's ship, the Black Pearl was triple the size and half as many crew members too!

Jack wiped beaded sweat off his upper brow. He heard approaching footfalls and knew at once who it was. "Barbossa, mate. Mind getting me somethin' to drink? I swear, I have to swab these bloody decks one more time…" he trailed off as Barbossa chuckled.

"Everyone has to start somewhere."

Jack agreed, but he already went through this process. He didn't need to re-live it _again_! Barbossa took Jack's silence as anger and soon enough brought Jack a flask of rum. "Drink up, mate. We 'ave quite the day ahead of us tomorr'ah." Jack nodded thankfully, taking the flask to his lips. He welcomed the warm liquid as it flowed down his throat, sating his thirst. He let out a satisfied, "Ahh…" as Barbossa agreed with a nod.

"Sparrow, I suggest a long sleep. We're coming into Tortuga at a very good pace. Be there by midday, 'morrow." Barbossa informed Jack as he watched the younger man stand up. Jack stretched out his limbs, letting out a loud yawn. "Aye. G'Night, Barbossa."

"G'Nigh' Jack."

--

Jack slept well that night. The thought of the Pearl filled his dreams, and he soon lost himself in a dream. One that he'll always remember. He took it as a omen, one that signaled he would one day soon take over the Pearl.

_Jack stood proud at the helm, his long fingers, by now aged with dirt, grime and sea stroked the knots lovingly. At his side, stood his first mate, Barbossa and on his left, stood Bill. Both were praising Jack, congratulating him on his win. Finally, the Black __Pearl__ was his. His eyes swept across the deck, to where he could see various assortment of his crew, also praising Jack on his winnings. He raised his hand for silence and at once, everyone stopped talking. He took the time to gaze out into the never-ending horizon of the sea. His freedom. The very thing the __Pearl__ was there and alive. He could swear he felt a pulse radiating from the Helm._

_Ba__-bump.___

_Or maybe it was his own heart._

_Ba__-bump.___

_No, it was the __Pearl__. It was alive and taking him on new adventures. He could spread his tale of menacing foes, lovely ladies and treasure. Yes, the treasure. Silver, gold, bronze, rubies, gems…Oh the treasure. Jack gazed at his own hands, they were adorned with rings and trinkets. He turned to Bill, then to Barbossa._

_Barbossa seemed to be mouthing something. What? Jack squinted, even though Barbossa was right next to him, he still couldn't hear a word he was saying. _

_Then it was clear._

_"Wake up, you lazy sea-dog!"_

Jack shot straight up, banging his forehead onto Barbossa's. They both cursed and Jack fell back onto his bed. "Damnit Jack! That hurt!" Barbossa scowled, rubbing the now forming bump on his forehead. Jack groaned, rubbing his own new bump as well, "Well, you're head isn't exactly soft feathers either, mate." He grimaced, "More like rock…" he muttered. Barbossa shook his head, "Get up. We arrived."

Jack raised an eyebrow, sliding out of bed. "What do you mean, we arrived? Didn't you say 'round Midday?"

Barbossa nodded, "Aye, but a nice gust of wind brought up the Pearl and we made good time." Barbossa chuckled, shaking his head at Jack's naivety. "Didn't you know the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean?" Jack rubbed his head once more, checking for blood. "No. But now I do…" That small fact seemed to escape him.

Barbossa clamped Jack on the back, "Come on. The rum's waitin' for ye."

That was all the motivation Jack needed. At once, he pulled on his shirt, and strolled out the door. Barbossa trailing behind.

Alright, I'll update soon enough. I'm tired and well, please, please PLEASE, Read and Review! It's inspiration for me to update! Really, It is! -


End file.
